russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UAAP 2013 Telecast on PTV Primetime
March 29, 2013 Its PTV programs would include news and public affairs, cultural and educational programs, children’s programs, agriculture and livelihood programs, women and youth issues, trade, service and manufacturing industry programs, and programs that inspire nationalism, said PTV-4 would be the high-quality sports programming would be the official broadcaster of major international sports competitions those that would feature the government awardees and other inspirational programs. The UAAP 2013 telecast on PTV Primetime! The University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) kicks off its 75th season with its new television partner PTV, the country's premiere government-owned TV network known as Telebisyon ng Bayan. This year’s host De La Salle University with Fr. Maximino D. Rendon, C.M. has prepared a grand opening number which will be held at the Cuneta Astrodome. The exciting cheerleading competition concludes the successful 75th Season of the UAAP which joined forces with the People's Television Network at the beginning of the season. “We are thankful to the UAAP for partnering with us. The league brought audiences thrilling sports action not only in basketball but also in other sports. The UAAP is not worried that their playdates on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which is being aired by their former TV partner ABS CBN Sports will run smack into the return of the proffesional basketball league for the new Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA). Students, alumni and other sports fanatics will surely be excited for the UAAP this season airing on the government-owned People's Television Network. The basketball games will be brought to a wider audience with its primetime schedule with one game every Tuesday and Thursday 7pm and Saturday starting at 5pm and two-games on Sunday starting at 2pm. Various UAAP sports like volleyball, swimming, taekwondo, chess, tennis, table tennis, andbeach volleyball will also be given full-game coverage on and season-long highlights. PTV and the UAAP formalized its new partnership last June 2012. The UAAP is the latest addition to the programming line-up of PTV as Telebisyon ng Bayan that is includes the UAAP games, educational programming on television CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television will including Physics in Everyday Life, Chemsitry in Action, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and English High School, and the PTV's flagship news programs Panahon.TV, Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, News@1, PTV Sports, News@6 and NewsLife along with News@1 Junior Edition and The Weekend News together with Damayan, The Veronica Chronicles, the PTV Special Forum, GSIS Members Hour, Gov@Work and Biz News together with sports coverage like Asian Games, Southeast Asian Games and the Olympic Games, an election coverage Hatol ng Bayan 2013 and award-winning cultural and educational programs Concert at the Park, Ating Alamin, Paco Park Presents, noontime children's cartoons Cartoon Hour, Mag-Agri Tayo! and Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan. According to their press release, which bases it from the Nielsen TV Audience Measurement, the UAAP has garnered a 25% lead over the other networks to absolute numbers of viewers in the overall national performance urban scale. The UAAP averages almost 100,000,000 viewers. Data also illustrates that in Mega Manila, the UAAP averages 500,000 viewers. The UAAP is currently composed of 12 member schools - Far Eastern University, National University, Adamson University, University of Santo Tomas, University of the East, Far Eastern University Diliman, University of the Philippines, University of Santo Tomas High School, De La Salle-Santiago Zobel School, De La Salle University, University of the Philippines Integrated School and Ateneo de Manila University under probationary status and the member. Based on Nielsen TV Audience Measurement, the 75h season of the coutnry's university collegiate league in the country has garnered a 30% lead over NCAA in terms of absolute numbers of viewers in the overall national urban scale. UAAP was generating an average viewership of close to 100,100,000 in its primetime slot of 7pm to 9:30pm during Tuesdays and Thursdays and 2pm to 6pm on Saturdays and Sundays. In Mega Manila alone, the UAAP managed to obtain a 29% lead generating an average of 500,000 viewers against the 100,000 average viewers over the other collegiate league. For specific games, the UAAP's highest viewed game, with 600,758 NUTAM. You probably remember that game. PTV chairman Virgilio Yuzon is happy with the early fruits of the UAAP-PTV partnership, that "The outstanding ratings for this year’s UAAP college basketball tournament prove that more and more sports fans are getting involved in the exciting league action. We only treat this happy development as a challenge to keep delivering the best in college sports through our partnership with the UAAP." PTV is the national television network and the alternative television network of the government where the UAAP games are shown. Also airing vairous popular sports basketball events on PTV-4.